The Start of Fun
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Seychelles comes over to Spain's house for an unexpected visit. SeychellesXRomano
1. Unexpected guests

It was a sunny sunday morning and Seychelles had walked over to Spain's house looking for a good time. She gently knocked on the door and sang, "Hello~?" It was a bit of a surprise that Romano opened the door since she thought he would still be asleep. He looked down at her with a glare, then realizing it was her, his glare softened. Apparently, Romano had a little soft spot for the island nation.

"Ve~ Romano~? Who's at the door?" Romano's younger brother, Italy came in to the small hallway behind the southern Italian. "Oh~ Ciao Sey-chan~" He smiled. The older Italian blushed as Italy hugged his crush. Said crush asked to come and was much obliged.

"Is Spain home?" She asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Italy nodded yes and Romano gruntly. Seychelles smelled the spicy scent of tomatoes, looking over at the counter she saw a large pot of pasta. "Did you make the pasta, Italy~?"

"Yep~ Do you want some?" Seychelles nodded excitedly, Italy's pasta was to die for. He spooned out some and gave her a bowl. "So why did you come Sey-chan?"

"I was kind of bored, Viet is busy with Prussia, and Hungary is terrorizing France and Austria... I thought I could go in the garden with Spain... But, it looks like he has guests..."

"Veneziano? Lovi~? Is someone here- oh hi chelly~" An annoyed tic mark was displayed on Seychelles's forehead for being called by her least favorite nickname. Spain came over and gave Seychelles a hug, "It has been a while... when was the last time we went out drinking with Gil and Francis?"

"I don't remember, I've been vacationing in Liechtenstein so I haven't gotten a chance to see anyone," She answered twisting her fork into the long noodles and letting the orange-red sauce lay on her lips.

"Lovi~ Italy~? We should go out and have some fun~"

_Anyway~ I don't know what this is gonna turn into but... hope you like it~!_


	2. Want to go to a Carnival?

"Lovi~ Italy~ Want to have some fun~?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" Romano shouted.

"Lovi~ Your so cute when you're angry, but not as much as when you blush like-" Romano took that moment to grab the 'Tomato Bastard' by the collar.

Romano whispered, "If you say 'like a tomato' I'm gonna make it so you can't DO IT for the next six months." A look of horror came to Spain's face for a moment.

It quickly disappeared as Spain smirked, "Oh Lovi~ Always his cheery self!"

Italy looked up from his own plate of pasta with a smile, "Where do you think we should go Sey-chan?"

Seychelles looked down at the table thinking, "Well… what about an amusement park?" She asked.

"Oh fun!" Spain squealed, "A water park maybe? I wonder what Seychelles would think of Lovi in a Speedo~?"Romano let out a wave of Italian curses directed at the Spaniard; Italy just looked confused, not realizing the hidden meaning behind what Spain said. Seychelles blushed maroon. Spain had found out at one of the drinking parties he had with Seychelles, that the little island nation had loved the cursing Italian.

As Seychelles quickly took another bite of her pasta noodles, Spain stopped Romano from ripping out what appeared to be his throat. Oh, if looks could kill, Spain's body would already be decomposing. Before any PHYSICAL injuries could be made, Italy said there was a carnival going on downtown we could attend. Seychelles agreed, along with Spain. They all left dragging poor South Italy.

~~~~Awesome-oh-of-course-it-is time passing line!~~~~

Passing booth by booth Seychelles's eye caught site of a giant, stuffed, catfish. Seychelles stared at it in admiration; Spain looked over at her with a smirk. "Lovi~?" He whispered in Romano's ear, he flinched.

"What Tomato Bastard? _Dovrei strappare la gola dalla prima…"_

"You see that catfish up there? The beige one? I see that some lady has their eye on it~" Romano looked over at her; she appeared to be in some kind of trance. He looked to see that the game was supposed to be some type of bowling, unfortunately, Romano didn't think very highly of the game.

But, being the stubborn country he was, he stepped up to the booth. He gave his money to a large guy with shaggy blonde hair. He wore a floral laid back shirt and jean shorts.

"Duuude~ Whazzup Spain~?" The guy asked, Seychelles strangely recognized him, '_Is he a country?'_

"Hola America, are you running this here booth?" Spain answered in a question, _'Oh, America! I guess I didn't recognize him without his jacket and a giant pile of hamburgers…'_

"Yup! How many balls would you like pal?" He said in Romano's direction. Apparently, Romano didn't like to be called 'pal.' Seychelles guessed that she should add that name to his list of things he hates being called.

Restraining himself, he asked for two, "How many points does he need to have to get that charming catfish?" Spain asked. Seychelles looked in between Spain and Romano with a look of confusion, _'Why was Romano trying to get that catfish?'_

~~~~*insert interesting quote here*~~~~

_Hope you liked the second chapter~ Nii-nii(Spain) kept nagging me to write the next chapter and how can I refuse my hermano mayor? Ciao for now~ XD_


	3. Go get Her Bro!

_**Me:I'm really sorry Romano... I don't want Seychelles to be a pathetic woman and rely on men...**_

_**Romano: What do you mean pathetic woman? She's relying on me, dammit! How is that pathetic?!**_

_**Me: If only you knew Lovi... if only you knew...**_

_**Romano: Elli, as much as she would like to, does not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. If you think she did, then you are all dumbasses! I mean do you really think she would be awesome enough to create m-**_

_***hits Romano with my swordfish* What were you saying?**_

_**Hope you like this chapter~ REVIEW!**_

"I'll settle for about 250 points, dude~ It's easy!" America said pointing at the booth. "You roll the ball up along this length of wood, then it'll pop up into one of these rings! The largest ring is 0 the middle is 50 and the small rings on the sides are worth 100!" Seychelles looked up at the game and thought, 'Why does he sound so suspicious... shouldn't this be easy?'

"I'll go with 5 balls, bastard!" Romano grunted and waited as America grabbed the balls. His aim wasn't perfect, but he was sure as hell gonna do this! If he didn't, how could he ever face the island nation? He glanced over at her and flinched, her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and maybe even a little bit of admiration, 'not like there is any reason to like me'. Romano was content in fulfilling Seychelles's wish, he just HAD to get that catfish for her!

'I-want-it-I-want-it-I-want-it-I-want-it-I-want-it -I-want-it-I-want-it-I-want-it-I-want-it-I-want-it . I really WANT it,' thought Seychelles. She didn't care about anything else then, well... she may have cared for a certain tanned European who was bold enough to fight for HER catfish. It was her's, she just knew it. America gave Romano 5 orange balls to throw, she wondered if Romano could pull it off.

Romano took aim with his first ball and took a mighty throw. Unfortunately, you need to not put so much power into it, so the ball bounced out of the booth altogether. Spain hurried to retrieve the ball before it pissed off Romano too much and quickly was at Seychelles's side again. He handed the ball too America without looking over at Romano's angry face.

Ball after ball were rolled, until Romano was on his last. He had 150 points after all of his effort, he had to get the 100! He took his last throw onto the game... with no avail. The ball dropped into the 50 point ring and the game was over. Romano, defeated, shrunk back and couldn't look at Seychelles. He had messed up, big time. America looked over at him and the rest of the group and said, "Better luck next time South! Does anyone else want to try~?"

Seychelles looked up at the 5'10" Central American Nation with a look of determination, "I'll play!" everyone heard her announce and they stood shocked stiff. No one expected the damsel to take action, I mean, would you? She asked for three balls, it was much cheaper. Spain frowned, she couldn't miss a single shot if she wanted to get the catfish with only three balls. Seychelles pushed the ruffles of her sleeves up a bit and planted her feet firmly on the soft dirt. No way was a game going to best this Island Country!

"I DID IT!" Seychelles cheered as she scored the last ring, it was a huge confidence booster, I'll tell you that. America smiled down at Seychelles and untied the stuffed catfish from the ceiling of the booth.

"You earned it Seychelles!" America chimed loudly, then he handed over the prize to her. As she hugged the beautiful catfish to her chest, he motioned for Romano to come closer. Romano complied, still annoyed that he had lost. America smirked and whispered to Romano, "Don't let a chick as fine as that go, alright?" He chuckled as he saw Romano blushed a very pronounced color red, "Go get her bro!" He said and pushed Romano back to the group.

_**Sorry, that's all I can write for now. I don't know why, but my fingers are pooped out! Also, I want to try out my new glasses that were finished today! I can finally read the subtitles on the T.V. from the other side of the room!**_


End file.
